Same Face, Different Form
With the birthday party gets underway, Woody and the gang listen into the toy radio and, from what they heard, Andy is about to open Genis' gift first. Kiva: Boy, I wonder what kind of gift you have for Andy, Genis? Genis: Well, you might be surprised. - The toy soldiers reported that Genis' present is a wooden toy sword. Kiva: Nice. Terra: Hold on.. Why a toy sword, Genis? Genis: I thought Lloyd is insanely strong by now, so thought why not? Kiva: Well, that was nice. - The toy soldiers suddenly reported that Kiva's present is up next. Kiva: Oh! My gift is next. Terra: Say, what present did you pick for Andy, sweet pea? Kiva: It's a surprise. - The toy soldiers said nothing for a few seconds, then it was reported that Kiva's present is opened and it is revealed to be a western-style flower pot. Woody: A pot?? Genis: Western themed, too. Kiva: Well, that's my specialty. - Suddenly, Reia's present is up next to unwrap. Woody: Last present! Kiva: Oh gosh.. - It was reported that a board game called 'Battleship' was revealed. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: How did you get this board game anyway? Reia: During our days as Rescue Rangers, I have an opportunity to have ourselves a bit of fun, but I thought Andy should deserve it more. Especially with him moving out of town. Kiva: He's just moving to a new house, master. Reia: I know. - Suddenly, the radio turns on again and explains that a mysterious present just showed up. But before they can say what it was, Rex got nervous and knocked the radio down with the batteries with it. Kiva: Don't worry, I'll put the batteries in the right place. - Kiva put the batteries into the right places but is having trouble pushing them. Terra: Here, I'll help. One... Kiva: Two.. Terra/Kiva: Three! - The radio was back on and is saying that Andy is running back upstairs. Woody: Andy's coming! Kiva: Hide! Clank: But Kiva, should we at least--? Ratchet: Look, there's no time! Come on! - The gang hide under the bed as Andy and the kids went crazy over a new toy. After placing the new box into the bed, the kids ran back downstairs for some fun. The gang got out of the bed, much to Clank's displeasure. Kiva: That was close.. Ratchet: You said it. Andy left his new toy here. I got to check this out! Clank: If the box had any trace of ink from the Wasteland, we might need to analyze it. Ratchet: Is that all your thinking about!? 'Wasteland' this and 'Wasteland' that. I got my own problems! Kiva: Will you two stop it!? - Both Clank and Ratchet looked at Kiva in shock. Kiva: Look, we all have a lot of trouble in the Wasteland, involving towards each other.. But, uhh... Reia: The main reason we traveled all this way is because of Kiva's Mark and that alone. Ratchet: Yeah, if you're so smart, how come you didn't fell for Deadpool's stupid trick? - Reia grabbed Ratchet and smacked him on the bed frame. Reia: Because I'm NOTHING like him.. - Reia lets Ratchet go and he got back up on his feet. Reia: ...and neither should you. Kiva: Yeah, neither will any of us! Reia: The best we can do is to find out what kind of toy Andy just gotten lastly. I'll fly up there and see. - Reia flew up to the bed and finds a shock when the toy is revealed. Reia: No way.. Kiva: What is it? - The figure tried to contact his HQ, looked through his damaged ship and update his mission log. During of which, Reia flew up and confront the ranger. Reia: (Impossible.. It can't be..) ???: Hello there. Are you an officer of Star Command? Reia: (Oh my.. It IS him! But how?) N--No, I'm not. Name's Reia, a Saiyan raised on Earth. ???: A Saiyan, huh? I thought that tribe was instinct. Reia: No, only few has survived, including me. Buzz, there's something..different about-- Buzz: Get down! Halt! Who goes there!? Kiva: Whoa, take it easy! Reia: There are my friends. Buzz: Alright, I'll take a look. I'm Buzz Lightyear, I'm come in peace. Kiva: Well, please to meet you. Ratchet: Buzz, is that-- Reia: *quietly* Shh! Easy, captain. Kiva: *quietly* Yeah. Ratchet: *quietly* Why are we talking quietly?? Reia: *quietly* Kiva, the captain and I met the real Buzz Lightyear in the past. Kiva: *quietly* Really? Reia: *quietly* Yes. Somehow, this incarnation seems to have the same soul. Kiva: *quietly* Oh! Okay, I get it. - The other toys gets a chance to know Buzz, as he explains that he is on mission from Star Command. Reia: (Hmm... The information is correct, but it doesn't feel right...) Kiva: Master? Reia: I'm fine, young one. - Rex asks what does a space ranger do, but Woody tries desperately to convince he is a toy. Buzz' 'plastic' wings pop out with a push of a button. Kiva: Wow! Jetpack wings, how impressive. Woody: What? These are plastic. He can't fly! - Buzz then demostrates his flying skills through an obstacle course and passed through with flying colors. Ratchet: That...was pretty impressive. Reia: We should go. Alister, get the door ready. Alister: To the starship? Reia: Yes, we've done what we can here. Kiva: Seems fair. - With the teleport door ready, the gang went through and return to the starship. Category:Scenes